logos_ltfandomcom_lt-20200215-history
Tekstas:Nag Hammadi biblioteka/Aštuonetas ir Devynetas
AŠTUONETAS ATSKLEIDŽIA DEVYNETĄ (NHC 6,6) 52 "Tėve, vakar Tu pažadėjai perkelti mano protą į Aštuonetą ir 5 vėliau į Devynetą. Tu sakei, kad tokia yra tradicinė tvarka". "Mano sūnau, iš tikrųjų tokia yra tvarka, tačiau šis pažadas priklausė (dar ir) nuo 10 žmogaus prigimties. Juk, atskleisdamas pažadą, sakiau tau: "Jei turėsi prote kiekvieną žingsnį." Tau nusakiau veiksmus po to, kai galios dėka 15 pasiekiau protą. Iš tiesų tu turi supratimą, o mano supratimas toks, lyg galia būtų buvusi nėščia. Nuo šaltinio, 20 tryškusio į mane aš pastojau ir pagimdžiau." "Mano Tėve, Tu viską teisingai pasakei man. Visgi, esu nustebintas tuo, ką tik ką tvirtinai, (o) Tu sakei: 25 "Galia manyje." Jis tarė: "Aš pagimdžiau (tą galią) taip, kaip vaikai gimdomi." "Tuomet, mano Tėve, jei turėsiu būti įskaitytas į palikuonis, tai turėsiu daug brolių,." 30 "Gerai, mano Sūnau! Šis geras dalykas yra įskaitytas 53 .... 4 Ir ... visais amžiais. Todėl, mano sūnau, tu turi pripažinti bei 10 deramai pagerbti savo brolius, nes jie ateina iš to paties tėvo. Aš praminiau visas kartas, nes tai buvo palikuonys, 15 kaip ir šie sūnūs". "Tuomet, mano Tėve, ar jie klesti?" "Mano sūnau, jie yra dvasiniai,nes egzistuoja kaip jėgos, kurios brandina kitas 20 sielas. Todėl aš ir sakau, kad jie nemirtingi." "Tavo žodis yra teisingas (ir) nuo šiol jo neįmanoma paneigti. Tėve mano, pradėk 25 aiškinti apie Aštuonetą ir Devynetą bei įskaityk ir mane prie mano brolių." "Melskime, mano sūnau, kartu su tavo broliais 30 – mano sūnumis – Visatos Tėvą, kad Jis suteiktų iškalbingumo dvasią." "Mano Tėve, kaip jie meldžiasi, būdami sujungtais su kartomis? Aš noriu vykdyti reikalavimus, mano Tėve." 54 ... 3 "Tačiau tai nėra .... Taip pat yra ne .... 5 Bet jis yra patenkintas ja. ... jis. Ir tau reikėtų prisiminti pažangą, kurią kaip išmintį gavai iš knygų. 10 Mano sūnau, palygink, koks buvai ankstyvaisiais gyvenimo metais. Taip, kaip ir vaikai, kėlei beprasmius ir neišmintingus klausimus." "Man visų svarbiausia yra žengti į priekį bei knygų pagalba naikinti pažinimo spragas 15 – (kaip tik) šiuos dalykus aš dabar ir gavau." "Mano sūnau,kai savo teiginyje rasi 20 tiesą – atrasi ir savo brolius – mano vaikus, besimeldžiančius su tavimi." "Mano Tėve, aš suprantu tik grožį, 25 kurį gavau per knygas." "Tu tai ir vadini sielos grožiu, (pasiekiamu) palaipsniui. Teįeina į tave supratimas ir jis išmokins." "Mano Tėve, supratau visas knygas, o ypatingai tą, 55 ... kuri yra ...." "Mano sūnau, ... 4 per šlovinimus nuo kurie išgarbino juos." "Mano Tėve, iš tavęs gausiu aiškinimo, kurį Tu duosi, galią. Kaip mums abiems buvo pasakyta, melskime, 10 mano Tėve!" "Mano sūnau, Dievą reikia melsti visu savo protu, visa širdimi, visa siela ir prašyti 15 Jį, kad Jis Aštuonetą, kaip dovaną, suteiktų mums, ir kad kiekvienas iš mūsų gautume iš Jo tai, kas yra Jo. Tavo dalis tuomet yra 20 suprasti, mano – sugebėti išdėstyti iš šaltinio, besiliejančio į mane." "Melskimės, mano Tėve: "Aš šaukiuosi Tavęs, kursai 25 valdai galios karalystę, kurio žodžiai gimsta kaip šviesa ir yra nemirtingi, amžini, nekintantys ir 30 nepamainomi. Jis – tasai, kurio valia pagimdo gyvybės formą. Jo prigimtis suteikia pavidalą medžiagai. Jo dėka 56 Aštuoneto sielos ir angelai paveikiami ... 4 tuos, kurie egzistuoja. Jo įžvalgumas apima visus ... sukuria kiekvieną. Jis yra tasai, kuris ... eonas tarp dvasių. Jis sukūrė viską. Jis – tas, kuriame telpa Jis 10 pats ir Jo rūpestis apgaubia viską. Tai tobulas Dievas, Dievas, kurio nematome, į kurį prabylama tyloje – Jo atvaizdas yra sujudinamas, kai į jį kreipiamasi ir jis apvaldo – viena 15 galinga jėga, kuri išaukštinta aukščiau aukštybių ir yra geresnė nei šlovingieji , Zoksatchazo a oo ee ooo eee oooo ee oooooo oooooo oooooo uuuuuu oooooooooooo ooo Zozazotch." "Viešpatie, savo galia ,kuri 25 ateina pas mus, suteik mums išmintį, kad mes galėtume įsivaizduoti Aštuoneto ir Devyneto regėjimą. Mes jau pasiekėme Septynetą ir todėl esame dievobaimingi ir gyvename pagal Tavo įstatymą 30 visada pildydami Tavo valią. Mes ėjome 57 keliu ir išsižadėjome ... , tad Tavo vizija teateina! Viešpatie, apdovanok mus tiesa per atvaizdą. 5 Leisk mums per dvasią matyti atvaizdo formą, kuri neturi trūkumo ir per mūsų maldą priimk iš mūsų Pleromos refleksiją." 10 "Ir pripažink dvasią, esančią mumyse, nes Tavo dėka Visata gavo sielą. Per Tave, o nepradėtasis, gimė ir pradėtasis. 15 Visų gimstančių daiktų, kurie tik egzistuoja, gimdytojau, per Tave gimsta gimdantysis. Priimk iš mūsų šias dvasines aukas, 20 kurias mes siunčiame iš visos širdies, visos sielos ir visų savo jėgų. Saugok tai, kas yra mumyse ir apdovanok mus 25 amžinąja išmintimi." "Mano sūnau, apimkime vienas kitą su meile. Džiaukis! Iš jų į mus ateina jėga, 30 kuri yra šviesa. Štai aš matau! Matau neapsakomas gelmes. Kaip aš apsakysiu tau, 58 mano sūnau? ...iš jos ... vietos. Kaip aš apsakysiu tau Visatą? Aš Protas ir 5 matau kitą protą, tą, kuris judina sielą! Matau tą, kuris veda mane iš grynos užmaršties. Tu duodi man galią! Aš matau save! Noriu sakyti! Baimė apima 10 mane. Aš radau pradžią jėgos, kuri yra virš visų jėgų ir neturi pradžios (!!!) Matau šaltinį, kuriame kunkuliuoja gyvybė. Sakiau, 15 mano sūnau, kad esu Protas! Aš mačiau! üodžiais neįmanoma išreikšti šito! Visas aštuonetas ir jame esančios sielos, mano sūnau, yra 20 angelai, giedantys himną tyloje. Ir aš, Protas, suprantu." "Kokiu būdu įmanoma taip tyliai giedoti himną?" "Ar tu tapai tokiu, kad negali apsakyti?" "Aš tyliu, 25 mano Tėve. Aš noriu giedoti himną tau tylėdamas." "Tai tuomet giedok jį, nes aš esu Dvasia." "Aš suprantu, Dvasia, Hermi, kurio neįmanoma paaiškinti, 30 nes jis yra pats savyje. Džiaugiuosi, mano Tėve, nes matau Tave šypsant. Ir Visata 59 džiaugiasi. Nėra kūrinio, kuriam trūktų Tavo gyvybės, nes Tu esi visų Viešpats. 5 Tavo apvaizda globoja. vadinu Tave Tėvu, Eonų Eone, didžioji dieviškoji Dvasia! Per Dvasią lietus krenta ant kiekvieno. Ką 10 sakai man, mano Tėve Hermi?" "Dėl šių dalykų nieko nesakau, mano sūnau, nes prieš Dievą teisingiau yra laikyti tiesoje tai, kas paslėpta." 15 "Trismegiste, te nebūna iš mano sielos atimta dieviška vizija, nes Tau, Visatos Valdove, viskas įmanoma." "Grįžk į 20 , mano sūnau, ir giedok tyloje. Klausk, ko nori, tyloje." Baigęs maldą jis sušuko: "Tėve 25 Trismegistai, ką aš galiu pasakyti? Mes pasiekėme šią šviesą, ir aš pats matau tą pačią viziją Tavyje. Matau Aštuonetą ir sielas 30 jame bei angelus, giedančius himną Devynetui ir jo galioms. Matau tą, kuris turi visų jų jėgą, kurdamas 60 tuos, dvasioje." "Naudingiau nuo šiol laikytis tylos pagarboje. Nuo šiol nekalbėk apie viziją. Iki tos dienos, kai apleisi kūną, dera Tėvui himną." 5 "Tai, ką tu giedi, mano Tėve, ir aš noriu giedoti." "Aš giedu giesmę savo viduje. Melsk karštai, kol pasiliksi savyje, 10 nes radai, ko ieškojai." "Mano Tėve, tačiau ar man dera melsti, jei esu pilna širdimi?" "Tai, kas dera Tau, 15 tai giedoti Dievui taip, kad giesmę būtų galima užrašyti šioje amžinoje knygoje." "Mano širdie, aš melsiu taip, kad tai truks iki Visatos pabaigos ir 20 pradžių pradžios, iki žmogaus ieškojimų tikslo, nemirtingo atradimo, tiesos ir šviesos gimdytojo, supratimo sėjėjo, nemirtingo gyvenimo meilės. 25 Joks slaptas žodis nepajėgs kalbėti apie Tave, Viešpatie, todėl mano siela nori giedoti himną Tau kasdien. Esu Tavo dvasios 30 instrumentas; Protas yra Tavo plektras. Ir Tavo sprendimas užgauna mane (kaip stygą). Aš matau 61 save! Aš gavau galią iš Tavęs, nes Tavo meilė pasiekė mus!" "Teisingai, mano sūnau." "Šlovė! Po šių dalykų dėkoju 5 Tau, giedodamas himną, nes kai padarei mane išmintingu, gavau gyvybę iš Tavęs. Garbinu Tave! Šaukiu Tavo vardą, kuris yra paslėptas manyje: 10 a o ee o eee ooo iii oooo ooooo ooooo uuuuuu ooooooooooooooooooo 15 oo. Tu esi tas, kuris egzistuoji su Dvasia. Aš giedu Tau giesmę pagarbiai." "Mano sūnau, užrašyk šią knygą šventyklai Diospolyje 20 hieroglifiniais ženklais, pavadindamas ją "Aštuonetas atskleidžia Devynetą". "Padarysiu, mano Tėve, taip, kaip dabar 25 paliepei." "(Sūnau) mano, knygos kalba užrašyk ant turkio akmens plokščių. Mano sūnau, šią knygą ant turkio 30 plokščių reikia užrašyti hieroglifiniu būdu, mat Dvasia pati tapo šių dalykų 62 globėja. Taigi, aš prisakau, kad šis mokymas būtų išraižytas akmenyje, ir tu padėsi jį mano šventykloje. Aštuoni 5 sargai saugos jį su ... Saulės. Vyrai varlių galvomis dešinėje ir moterys kačių galvomis – kairėje. 10 Ir padėk kvadratinį pieno baltymo kertinį akmenį ir parašyk vardą ant lazurito plokštės 15 hieroglifiniu būdu. Mano sūnau, tu padarysi tai, kol aš esu (po) Margelės (žvaigždynu) bei Saulė pirmoje dienos pusėje ir pro mane bus praėję 20 penkiolika laipsnių." "Mano Tėve, viską, ką Tu pasakei, padarysiu uoliai." "Ir užrašyk priesaiką knygoje, kad tie, kurie skaitys ją, negalėtų 25 išniekinti šios kalbos ir kad nepriešginiautų likimui. Veikiau jie tepaklūsta Dievo įstatymui, 30 nepažeisdami jo, tačiau tyrume klausydami Jo išminties ir žinojimo. Ir tasai, kuris 63 nuo pradžios nebus Dievo pradėtas, gimsta bendrų ir vedančių pokalbių pagalba. Jie nesugebės skaityti dalykų, 5 užrašytų šioje knygoje, nors jo sąmonė ir bus jame gryna nuo to laiko, kai jis nedaro nieko negarbingo, net jei jis pritars jai. Geriau tegu jis laipsniškai 10 žengs pirmyn ir pateks į nemirtingumo kelią. Ir taip 15 jis įžengs į Aštuonetą, kuris atskleidžia Devynetą." "Aš padarysiu tai, Tėve." "Štai priesaika: aš prisaikdinu šią šventą knygą skaitantįjį dangumi ir žeme, ir ugnimi, ir vandeniu, ir septyniais medžiagos valdovais 20 bei kuriančiąja dvasia, juose ir (nepradėtuoju) Dievu, ir save pagimdžiusiuoju, ir tuo, kuris gimė, kad jis saugotų dalykus, kuriuos Hermis jam pasakė. 25 Ir tuos, kurie laikysis priesaikos, Dievas laikys santaikoje su savimi ir visais, kuriuos mes išvardinome. Tačiau baisus pyktis užpuls kiekvieną, 30 kuris sulaužys priesaiką. Tai yra tobulasis, kuris yra mano sūnus." Versta iš The Discourse on the Eight and Ninth, introduced by Douglas M. PARROTT // The Nag Hammadi Library in English. Ed. J.M. Robinson Leiden, E.J.Brill, 1988. 44. Vertė Tomas Girdzijauskas, Кaunas, 1992 Category:Nag Hammadi biblioteka